


For now let's pretend, I'm holding your hand

by WaffleSAMA



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, An AU where only your soulmate can murder you., And yes Charles does die, As Hamlet said "There will be no weddings.", CHARLES HAD ONE JOB, ERIK HAD ONE JOB, M/M, Soulmates AU, TO LOVE EACH OTHER, or does he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleSAMA/pseuds/WaffleSAMA
Summary: “My soulmate and My killer. How fitting.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got several other fics that need my attention but this had to be written. Forgive typos it was made on my phone. 
> 
> And yes Charles is dying in this.
> 
> -UPDATE- 
> 
> I've added more to the story. Angel's a ghost because I can and literally no progress has been made. But EXPOSITION AM I RIGHT?!

 

The idea of soulmates is a notion that has expanded through Time and Life itself. Cultures have built themselves off of the idea and many had fallen, but the idea still remains. Your soulmate is your destined one, your partner, your world. But one will never know the true name of their soulmate. For you see, there is no ink for everyone to speculate who your soulmate is. It is a feeling that you will be overwhelmed with when you meet your one. Charles just wished he had realized it earlier. As a telepath, Charles was frequently overwhelmed with his emotions and others, it being a by product of his gift. So when Erik, a man who experienced emotions with such high intensity, splashes into his life, Charles simply ignored the signs. Of course he had suspected it but who didn't? Besides Charles was with Moira, the love of his life. 

 

Right?

 

But as Time went on, Charles found himself pondering the idea of strong calloused hands holding him close and wondering if Erik’s lips were as soft as they looked. After being together for so long, Charles and Erik developed their own language. An eyebrow raise here, a small smile that only they could understand. But even then Charles refused to see. When Erik got together with Raven for the first time, Charles could feel his heart breaking. The very thought of them in bed together, Erik touching his sister in an inappropriate manner, had caused his heart and his head to ache. In all honesty, Charles wanted to be happy for them but…

 

How can you be happy for something you lost? 

 

The relationship between Raven and Erik crushed his and Erik's. He and Erik used to talk about anything, but now Charles can feel Erik pulling away from them (him). The final straw was Cuba. Never had Charles felt such rage coming from Erik directed at him. It stunned him and his lack of response caused Moira to fire. 

 

There is a certain thing about soulmates. You live and die by them. Only your soulmate can kill you. How fitting is it for the person you love to be the person who murders you? When the bullet was reflected by Erik's hand, the thread of life for Charles Xavier was cut. He could feel the bullet penetrate his spine and everyone's thoughts all at once. But only one person's emotions stood out to him.

 

Erik’s despair.

 

It was everything yet nothing Charles could ever imagine.  But as Charles laid out on the beach, his blood colouring the sand, he could only think about how stupid he had been for never telling Erik how he felt. Everyone was surrounding him now as Erik held him in his arms, their faces now the only way Charles could tell how they were feeling. “I-I’m so s-sorry Erik. For never-” Erik only shakes his head, unshed tears clouding his eyes. 

Of course Erik would never shed tears, he was too strong for that. That one of the things Charles loved about him. “My soulmate and My killer. How fitting.” Charles murmurs out before closing his eyes a final time. 

  
  
  


Or so he thought.

 

\---

  
  


Charles opened his eyes on Cuba but he was no longer in his mortal body. He was-oh fuck it, Charles was now a bloody ghost. He could only sigh as his transparent hand slides through the ground with ease. “Well this is something.” 

 

What does one do when they become a ghost? “I suppose haunt people,” Charles rests his now ghostly arm on his leg. “But that would be childish.” Charles huffs out.

Standing up he pretends to dust off the imaginary sand on his pants. “Oh well. At least I kept my jacket.” He looks around. 

There is still blood on the ground from where he was shot even though someone tried to turn it over. Glancing out at the sea Charles can feel the hopelessness of his situation creep back up on him. How would he get back home? “Maybe I should click my heels and wish for home.” Charles notes with dry humor. 

“There is no need for clicking your heels. Just think about where you want to go.” 

Charles can feel his eyes widen as Angel walks up to him. “W-what? How?”

The mutant gives him a gentle smile. “I died but I never told my soulmate I loved them,” She looks at the professor. “I can only assume it's the same for you?”

Nodding at her question Charles rubs a hand over his face. “My soulmate killed me.” 

Angel winces. “Shit I didn't think that was still a thing. Are you ok?”

“I just want to tell him I forgive him and move on.” Charles murmurs out.

Humming in agreement Angel looks out at the sea. “It was-  _ is _ Erik.” She states plainly.

Charles didn't even try to object. “Yes.”

The two stand there in silence until Angel tightens her coat. “I don't feel cold anymore but wearing a coat keeps me sane. Every ghost I've met has their own coping techniques.” Her brown hair whips around her face. “I guess I should explain how to get back to the manor.”

“It would be greatly appreciated.”

 

And so Angel tries her best to explain how ghostly beings transverse the world. It was like teleporting but Angel described it as dispersing your presence to the area you want to go to. “Most of the time when I go it takes a minute for my soul to reach one area. I usually fade into the area after a couple of minutes.”

Charles raises an eyebrow. “How do I get to the area?”

Angel laughs in embarrassment. “Sorry. You just think about where you want to go. I've been to places like Antarctica with just a thought. Other ghosts have apparently been to other galaxies but those are the older ones.”

“Older ghosts?”

“Yeah, you'll meet more ghosts if you stick around long enough. Some are waiting for their soulmates to die so they can tell them they love them. Others soulmates aren't even born yet. Everyone's got a story.” Angel looks up at the sky, noticing the setting sun. “You better get going. Nighttime is dangerous for us.”

Charles gazes at her with confusion on his face. “Dangerous?”

The winged mutant nods. “That's when the damaged Souls drag themselves out of hell. But you don't have to worry about it. Just stay inside a building at night and you'll be fine. Alright, I've talked for too long. Good luck on your journey professor.” With those parting words Angel faded out of existence.

And Charles is left more confused than ever.

Lovely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more? 
> 
> Not now but maybe later after finals.  
> But anywho, did you feel sad? Or does my emotional scenes need more work? Feel free to drop a comment telling me what you think.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> -UPDATE-
> 
> This was supposed to be a one shot but here we are. I want a coauthor for this so I'm taking anybody at the moment.  
> Shit I'm rambling, alright till next time.


End file.
